Forever and Always
by faith-chan11
Summary: You've been invited to the wedding of Haruka Nanase and Makoto Tachibana! Haru never wanted a big wedding, but if it made everyone happy, he would put up with it. I mean, how hard can wedding planning be? Right? WARNING: Extreme fluffiness! (Makoharu, Reigisa, Rintori)
1. Panic Attack

Makoto loved waking up first. He fluttered his eyes open and immediately smiled affectionately at the beautiful boy whose arms were wrapped around him. Gentle rays of morning sunshine illuminated his porcelain skin. Haru just looked so peaceful when he was asleep; almost identical to when they were kids. Makoto pulled the blanket a little bit higher over the raven haired boy's shoulders; It was a bit chilly in their small apartment. He tenderly placed a hand on Haru's soft face and just took in how unbelievably perfect he was; how lucky he was to have such an angel. Makoto leaned his head down slightly to softly kiss the top of Haru's head, which was rested comfortably on his chest. He could feel the smaller boy's steady heartbeat he had become so familiar to, he would even go as far as to say his was in sync with Haru's. Makoto would gladly spend eternity right here with the person he adored most safely tucked in his arms. Everything was so perfect except-

Oh wait.

Makoto suddenly felt sick to his stomach and anxiety took over any train of thought he might have had before. He glanced over at the calendar on the wall praying he was wrong, but he wasn't. Today was the day he had decided to propose to Haru. Another wave of nausea hit him without warning. This was the day he'd been so nervous about for months.

'What if he says no?!'

'What if it ruins our relationship?!'

'What if I screw it up?!'

'What if it's too soon?!'

All the possibilities raced through his mind making him light-headed. Although Haru was still unconscious, his Makoto-senses informed him that something was wrong and he stirred in his sleep. Haru's eyelids snapped open and he shifted in Makoto's arms to get a good look at him.

Makoto jumped slightly. "Ah! Uh- um, good morning Haru-Chan!"

Haru looked up at him suspiciously through long lashes. His Makoto-senses were right; as always, of course.

"Makoto, you look sick." He put a hand to the taller boy's forehead. He was sweating and unusually pale. "What's wrong?" His maternal instincts suddenly taking over. The olive haired boy laughed nervously as he felt his own forehead.

"W-what? No, no, nothing! Nothing's wrong! It's just a little hot in here, right?" Haru's eyebrow raised skeptically. He was not buying it. Their apartment was always too cold and it was in the middle of autumn. Makoto was such a terrible liar; He was just too innocent.

"I guess I should go wash up though!" Makoto continued with another jittery laugh. He got out of the bed quickly and then proceeded to trip over his own feet. Haru suppressed a tiny laugh but was actually more concerned about Makoto's well-being. The taller boy quickly stumbled to his feet and limped to the bathroom calling out a quick 'I'm fine!'

Haru sighed and decided he should get up and make breakfast.

After a few minutes Makoto emerged from the bathroom with a little less perspiration but still on edge. "Makoto, I made breakfast." Haru said. "Are you feeling better?"

Makoto nodded and smiled, and although it was a genuine smile, Haru could sense that he was still... anxious about something. "Yes. Much better. Thank you, Haru-Chan." Makoto sat at the table and Haru followed and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked softly.

"W-wha? No, no! I just felt a little dizzy, that's all." He reassured him and patted the smaller boy's hand. Haru was unsatisfied with his reply and pushed farther.

"Makoto, you're lying." The green eyed boy gulped audibly. He couldn't mess this up. He had to lie convincingly or it would surely be ruined. He mustered up every tiny shred of lying skills he possessed.

"Sorry... I was just thinking about finals coming up..." He smiled nervously, praying Haru wouldn't see through it. Haru paused for a moment to contemplate, and apparently he bought it.

The blue eyed boy kissed Makoto's cheek tenderly. "I know you'll do fine, Mako. It's hardly possible to fail with how much you study."

Makoto felt guilt wash over him."Thank you, Haru." He said a little shakily.

After breakfast, they got their bags ready and set out on their trip to Iwatobi they had been planning for a few weeks. Makoto wanted to make sure that the moment was perfect and he couldn't imagine a better place to propose than their charming home town.

The trip was fairly uneventful besides Makoto's occasional panic attacks and they arrived at around 6:00. Rin, Nagisa, Nitori, and Rei met up with them at a local restaurant.

"Mako-Chan! Haru-Chan!" Nagisa shouted with glee and threw his arms around them both in a crushing hug.

"Welcome back Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai!" Rei greeted them formally.

"Well if it isn't these two again!" Rin flashed a shark-toothed grin. Nitori hid behind him timidly.

Makoto laughed cheerfully. "Thank you, thank you."

Haru couldn't even hide his smile. He just missed Iwatobi so much; his friends, the calmness compared to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo, the fond memories: everything. It gave him a soothing warmth in his chest.

"We missed you guys so much!" Nagisa cheered. "I got so excited when I found out you were coming! Especially when Mako-Chan told me he was-"

Rei shot a warning look to the blonde boy and Rin lightly punched him in the shoulder. Makoto held his breath and felt the blood drain from his face. He had a feeling he shouldn't have told them about the proposal.

"Um, staying for the entire week! Haha, good thing it's autumn break!" Nagisa recovered with a nervous laugh and everyone sighed with relief. Haru looked over at Makoto with a questioning look and he just shrugged as if he didn't know either.

They finally sat down and Nagisa immediately hopped onto Rei's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush furiously. The two had confessed their feelings for each other a couple months following Haru and Makoto about a year ago, but Rei still got embarrassed when Nagisa disregarded rules of PDA.

"Rin-Chan, aren't you going to tell us?" Nagisa teased. Rin blushed uncharacteristically and they all laughed.

"Shut up!" He growled. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Makoto and Haru had a feeling Rin knew exactly what he was talking about from his reaction.

Nagisa nodded towards the shy gray haired boy and then back to Rin.

Nitori blushed deeply and tried to hide his face. "M-me?!"

"Nothing's going on! He's my friend..." He himself seemed uncertain of these words. Everyone thought they caught a flash of disappointment in Nitori's baby blue eyes.

"Awh! But you two would be so cuuute! Wouldn't they, Rei-Chan?" Nagisa swooned.

"I would have to agree with Nagisa in saying that your relationship would be particularly endearing! " Rei said.

Rin was scowling with a slight blush and Nitori had teary eyes and looked like he was going to faint or explode. Rin clenched his fist, not able to think of words. He didn't know what to say that wouldn't upset Nitori. Thankfully, Makoto understood the tension in this situation and tried to change topics.

"Let's talk about something else, ne?" Nitori sighed in relief at being out of the spotlight and Rin tried to calm himself. Nagisa was more than happy to babble on about anything.

"So Haru-Chan, Mako-Chan! How is Tokyo?! Is it like they say on T.V.? Is it perfect?!" Nagisa asked with wide magenta eyes.

"It's..." Makoto started.

"Busy." Haru spoke his first word of the night and everyone laughed.

Rin shook his head with a grin. "You two really haven't changed at all, have you?"


	2. Proposal

As they walked out the door of the restaurant they made plans to hang out again later that week.

"Ooh! We should go to the aquarium, the pool, the mall, the ice cream shop-"

"Nagisa-kun, that sounds most amusing, but remember that they might already have plans." Rei reminded him with a inconspicuous wink.

"Ooh, right! Speaking of which, we need to go! I'm sure you're both very, very busy! See you later!" He spoke very quickly. "Good luck, Mako-Chan!" He whispered in Makoto's ear. The excited blonde grabbed Rei's wrist and sprinted away with a giggle. Rin grinned knowingly with a wink and waved before following Rei and Nagisa with Nitori at his side.

Haru was getting tired of all these riddles. "Why were they acting so weird?"

"I don't know..." Makoto lied again. He was getting tired of lying, but it would all be worth it soon. He hoped.

The two walked the same route they always took to get home when Makoto suddenly stopped. "Um, H-Haru, is it okay if we stop by the beach for a while?"

Haru nodded a little too eagerly. He missed the beautiful Iwatobi beach so much.

Makoto could literally feel his heart pounding out of his chest and pressure building up in his stomach. 'Don't freak out!' He scolded himself. He couldn't have come this far to just ruin it. Good thing he hadn't eaten much today.

"Makoto? Are you okay?" Haru took his hand. "We don't have to..." Haru said eyeing the ocean.

"N-no! It's not that!" Although his fear of the ocean was not helping his nerves. "I want to." Makoto sat down near the shore and motioned for Haru do the same. The smaller boy hesitated, but eventually sat down next to him.

The sun was setting, reflecting a pink color onto the calm water creating a breathtaking scene, but in Makoto's opinion, it was nothing compared to the wonder in Haru's sapphire eyes. Makoto's mind suddenly went blank. What should he say?!

Haru interrupted his thought process by leaning his head on his shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arm around the black haired boy. He mustered up all the calmness he could. 'Okay, just think Makoto.'

"H-Haru?"

"Hm?"

"I'm so lucky to have you... I really don't know why you put up with me all this time." He murmured and kissed his cheek affectionately. Haru blushed furiously.

"Don't say that. I'm the one who's lucky." He buried his head in Makoto's shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

"But it's true. You're the most beautiful person who's ever existed or ever will. I love you so much, Haru-Chan."

"M-Makoto!" He looked so flustered, much different than his usual stoic self; he could barely even form words. Makoto didn't really feel anxious anymore. It felt natural to tell Haru how much he loved him. He took Haru's face in his hands so he was forced to look at him. "Haru I need you in my life, more than anything or anyone else, I love you so much."

Haru felt like he was about to faint, Makoto knew how much him saying things like that affected him! Why was he stirring up Haru's emotions like this?

"I might be afraid of the ocean but I'm even more afraid of losing you." This sent Haru over the edge and tears threatened to spill over in his blue eyes.

"S-stop! I don't deserve all this..."

Makoto stood up and held his hand out to Haru and pulled him up to his feet.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You're right, Haru. You deserve so much better than this." He brushed Haru's jet black bangs out of his eyes. The blue eyed boy desperately tried to hold back his tears.

Makoto continued. "I love you so much, Haru. I've always loved you and I always will." He whispered softly, and he too was tearing up, holding the other's smaller hand.

"Haruka, I can't imagine life without you. Because... you are my life." He began to get down on one knee and Haru gasped.

"M-Mako! Wha-" He couldn't even finish when the olive haired boy took a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a small royal blue diamond in the middle and two smaller emeralds on each side. It was so beautiful, it wasn't too flashy or big, just perfect.

Makoto held Haru's hand and tried to keep a reign on his nerves.

"Haruka Nanase, will you marry me?"

The dam holding back Haru's tears finally snapped and flooded his eyes. He hugged Makoto's neck sobbing desperate a desperate 'yes' over and over. "I love you Makoto!" He said softly, his voice broken and high pitched. Makoto felt a giant weight lifted off his chest, and he could finally breathe. Haru pulled him in for a passionate kiss and clung to Makoto like his life depended on it. They eventually broke apart so that Makoto could slip the ring onto Haru's finger. But before he did, Haru cried even more at what was engraved on the inside of the ring.

'It's meaningless without you.'

"Mako, I-It's too beautiful... It must have cost a fortune." Haru said shamefully, but he still couldn't deny his happiness.

Makoto chuckled gently, still feeling ecstatic. "Of course you would say that, Haruka." He took Haru's hand in his own. "But nothing is too much for my Haru-Chan."

Haru sighed and nestled his head into Makoto's chest. They stayed right there in that position for what seemed like forever. After the sun had set, Makoto checked his watch.

"Ne, Haru should we get going back?" Haru nodded and wiped his eyes, but they just kept refilling with tears when he thought about how lucky he was. Makoto noticed and held Haru tight as they walked home.


	3. Announcement

"So that's why you were so nervous today." Haru realized. "And why they were all acting so weird."

Makoto snickered quietly. "Yeah, I almost regretted telling Nagisa."

They walked up to the front door of Haru's old house. It was still technically his; his parents still came to Iwatobi once in a while.

When they came inside, Haru flipped on the light switch and Nagisa immediately jumped up from the shadows wearing a cone shaped hat and blowing a party horn.

"SURPRISE!" The blonde shouted, throwing confetti.

Rei, Rin, and Nitori also emerged from the shadows, but not nearly as enthusiastically as Nagisa.

"W-wha!" Haru started but was cut off when Nagisa caught them in a tight hug.

"Aww! Did Haru-Chan cry?! Was it perfect?! Ooh, Ooh, Lemme see the ring!" He asked excitedly in a matter of seconds. Makoto laughed warmly while Haru blushed furiously, but still smiling. Haru held out his hand, suddenly feeling shy when everyone surrounded him and gaped at his ring.

"Woah! Haru-Chan it's so pretty!" Nagisa stared the gem in wonder while Rin snickered.

"Looks like Haru did cry! I guess Makoto is the only one who can get emotion out of him!"

Haru suddenly became aware of his teary eyes and turned away muttering, "Shut up."

"Congratulations Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai! Your relationship is among the most compatible and affectionate I have ever seen!" Rei said formally.

"C-congratulations." Nitori said shyly from behind Rin.

Nagisa presented them with a blue cake that had 'Congratulations" written on it with green icing.

Makoto kept a protective arm around Haru's waist and thanked them kindly.

"Ooh! We need to start planning the big wedding! Can I help pretty, pretty please?!" Nagisa got down on his knees and clasped his hands in a begging position.

"Nagisa-kun I think we should give them a little space! They just got engaged and the wedding is a while away..." Rei informed him.

"But... They're only down for the week..." He said with such despair it made them all want to hug him right away.

Makoto and Haru looked over at each other having a silent discussion. Haru nodded at him to confirm.

"Of course you can help, Nagisa." Makoto said with a gentle smile.

The truth is, Haru never really wanted a formal wedding. He would have been just as happy as with just signing a few papers and having it over with. But he knew Makoto was far too much of a romantic to want that and his friends and family would be disappointed. So, he decided to take one for the team. It would be a lot of work though.

Nagisa squealed with delight and jumped up and down. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank yooou!"

Rei shook his head although it was obvious he found Nagisa's giddiness adorable. "Don't you think we should let them have some alone time, Nagisa-kun?"

The short blonde sighed loudly."I guess... But we can come back tomorrow, right?" He asked hopefully.

Makoto chuckled. "Yes, yes, Nagisa."

After their unexpected visitors said their final goodbyes and congratulations, they left Haru and Makoto to themselves. As soon as the door closed, the two fell into each other's arms once again and met for a kiss. Haru reluctantly pulled back when Makoto did.

"Haru, can I ask one more favor of you tonight?"

"What is it?"

"Can we go see my family?"

Haru wasn't opposed to seeing Makoto's family; they were basically his family.

Mrs. Tachibana opened the door and her eyes immediately lit up and she threw her arms around her son and then Haru. She immediately insisted on seeing Haru's ring. Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged them both again.

"Oh, my babies are already getting married!"

Haru felt an indescribable satisfaction when she referred to them both as her babies. Mrs. Tachibana was always more of a mother to him than his own. She always helped take care of him when he was sick, scold him when he didn't wear a jacket when it was cold, and made sure he always felt like family.

Mr. Tachibana arrived at the door and congratulated the two boys kindly while holding his sobbing wife. When they came inside they were immediately bombarded by two yelling children.

"ONII-CHAN AND HARU-CHAN!"

The adorable twins tackled Makoto and Haru giggling and shouting.

"You're getting married?!" Ran asked excitedly.

"Now we can see Haru-Chan all the time!" Ren was bouncing up and down.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I help with the wedding?! Pretty please!" Haru was getting quite tired of this question. Why was everyone such busybodies? "I want to help find a dress for Haru-Chan!"

Makoto and Haru blushed in unison. "A... dress?!"

"Of course, silly! Every wedding has a prince and a princess so there has to be a pretty dress!" She beamed innocently.

"Ran, I don't think-" Makoto started. Haru interrupted him because there was something that was bothering him more.

"Why would I wear the dress?!" Ran honestly didn't understand how they could be so dimwitted.

"Because! You're just less muscle-y than Onii-Chan. And shorter. You would look pretty in a dress Haru-Chan!"

Mrs. and Mr. Tachibana found this whole conversation particularly amusing.

"But Ran, they're both boys!" Ren argued.

"So? Every wedding has a dress and Haru-Chan can wear one if he wants to!" Ran insisted. "Y-you do want to, right Haru-Chan?" She looked up at him with watery turquoise doe eyes extremely similar to Makoto's. She asked with such hope, Haru had difficulty finding an answer that wouldn't disappoint her. Was he really going to wear a dress? It would be quite troublesome, and there was no doubt that Rin would find some witty comment to make about it. Then again, he imagined how Makoto would respond to him in a dress. He would probably turn into a flustered, blushing mess. He was only going to get married once, Haru supposed, so why not.

Makoto tried to let her down gently. "Now, now, Ran, Haru-Chan isn't-"

"I'll do it."

All eyes in the room bore into him. Ran gave a triumphant 'yay!' and hugged Haru.

"Eh?! H-Haru y-you don't have to if you don't want to! Don't feel forced to if it's embarrassing-" Makoto stuttered, face turning a deep shade of red.

"I don't get embarrassed easily. Will you be embarrassed?"

"W-wha? No! Of course not! Haru will be beautiful in a dress." The truth is that Makoto had fantasized about Haru in a wedding dress even before Ran said anything.

Haru felt butterflies take flight in his stomach. "I'll do it if it makes Ran and Makoto happy. I don't care either way." Honestly, why was this wedding planning such a big deal? He would just have to wear some frilly dress, thank people for coming, and kiss Makoto, then it would be over, right?

About an hour later, the two said goodbye to the Tachibanas and made their way back home. Haru couldn't have been more happy to finally have some alone time with Makoto. But he suddenly remembered something, causing him to groan aloud. Makoto looked at him questioningly. "Haru?"

"I have to tell my parents."

Makoto grinned. "Already taken care of. I called them a few weeks ago asking for their blessing." Haru sighed with relief, feeling so grateful that Makoto somehow knew how to anticipate everything. Haru didn't exactly despise his parents, he was more... hurt. He couldn't help but wonder if they even cared about him. He wondered just what kind of parents abandoned their child for work? He just wasn't eager to talk to them. Especially right now, when all he wanted was to cuddle with Makoto, although he would never admit it.

Haru eventually got his wish when Makoto climbed into bed and hugged Haru tightly, not allowing him to move at all, and peppered his face with kisses. The smaller boy turned into a giggling mess and tried to escape Makoto's strong arms, but he wasn't a backstroke swimmer for no reason. Makoto eventually ended his tickling assault and instead just held Haru against his chest. "Thank you, Haruka." There it was again, that use of his full name that made Haru feel so shy.

"For what?"

"Everything. Living. Staying with me. Being perfect. Breathing. Marrying me."

He felt his cheeks heat up. "I didn't really do anything... "

Makoto chuckled into Haru's neck. "Of course Haru would say that." He turned the raven haired boy around and held up his chin. "I love you, Haru." He whispered. Haru felt the words radiate into his blood and shiver down his spine.

"I love you, Makoto." They met for a long, passionate kiss, until Haru found that he was extremely tired and he sunk his head into Makoto's inviting chest. Makoto realized that he, too was having trouble keeping his eyes open. This day had been an emotional rollercoaster. When they couldn't fight exhaustion anymore, they fell asleep in each other's arms, just like always.


	4. Planning

"HARU-CHAAAAN!"

The blonde haired boy was practically bouncing off the walls when he found out that Haru was going to wear a dress. He hugged the the blue eyed boy's waist tightly. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, Ran-Chan!" Nagisa gleefully thanked the little girl who suggested the idea, even though she wasn't here.

"I have always observed that Haruka-senpai has a soft spot for children!" Rei added.

"Or maybe Haru-Chan just wants to impress Mako-Chan!" Nagisa giggled and Nitori held his mouth to stifle a tiny laugh. Haru detached the smaller boy from his waist and looked away to hide his growing blush. "Shut up." He mumbled, already regretting letting them 'help'.

Makoto and Rin had left a few minutes ago to pick up some things from the store. (Haru only had expired mackerel in his refrigerator.) Not to mention they intended to keep Haru's wedding dress a secret from Rin as long as possible. Haru couldn't help but wonder what Makoto and Rin would talk about... It's not that he was jealous, of course! No, not Haru! It was 'fine' with him that Makoto was ditching him to go and have some alone time with Rin. Ugh, no, Haru couldn't even think about calling it alone time. Something between Makoto and Rin that he wasn't a part of? The thought made him sick to his stomach. He trusted them both immensely... He just had a bit of a possessive nature, that's all, (or at least he had convinced himself that was all).

"Anyways, I think the dress should have sequins, and beads, and sparkles-!"

Nagisa described his dream dress before getting cut off short by Haru.

"Definitely not. If I'm going to wear a dress it's going to be simple."

Nagisa let out an exaggerated sigh, very much similar to that of a deflating balloon.

"Ugh, that's no fun, Haru-Chan!" Nagisa frowned pitifully and Rei rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, Nagisa-kun, remember, this is Haru's wedding." The boy's magenta eyes lit up again with energy.

"Oh well! You'll look pretty in anything, Haru-Chan!" Haru felt his face heat up once again. Why did these people have to say such embarrassing things? Have they no shame? He just wished Makoto would hurry up and come back!

Makoto and Rin chatted on the way back from the store casually, just talking about usual topics like college, swimming, Tokyo, etc. But something had been gnawing at the back of Makoto's mind since the other day at the restaurant.

"Rin? I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"Hm?"

"I might just be imagining things... But at the restaurant the other day... It seemed like Ai means a lot more to you than just a friend." Rin flinched visibly and stopped dead in his tracks. How did Makoto just always know? All that Rin could come up with was that he was some kind of mind reader.

Makoto tilted his head to the side and offered a gentle smile. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Rin decided he had no reason to hide it from Makoto; he wasn't the type to go around telling people's business or meddle in he and Nitori's relationship, unlike an unnamed blonde and his blue haired sidekick. He gave a defeated sigh. "Yeah, you are." His blood red eyes shifted to the pavement. "But... I can't, Makoto he's too-"

"Good for you?" Makoto finished his sentence. This was seriously starting to freak Rin out, Makoto was obviously using witchcraft.

"... He deserves someone better than me..." He choked on the painful words.

Makoto's green eyes turned sympathetic. "You're wrong, Rin."

"Makoto... You don't understand... I would hurt him." Rin shifted his head away, feeling awkward about this whole 'heart-to-heart' conversation. He wasn't exactly the best at conveying his real feelings. The olive haired boy shook his head with a humorless chuckle.

"You sound like me before Haru and I started dating. But... Rin," Rin looked up slowly to face him. "I realized... I could never, ever, imagine hurting Haru. When you hold Ai in your arms for the first time or he tells you he loves you or you wake up next to him... You'll realize it too...You're a lot stronger than you think Rin, you won't hurt him if you just remember how much you need him."

Rin stared at Makoto with wide eyes. Boy, was that cheesy. It was sort of inspirational though, he supposed, and by the sparkle in Makoto's eyes he could tell that he was thinking about Haru when he spoke.

"Thanks, Makoto, I'll think about it." It was obvious this whole situation was weighing him down.

"Don't worry about it too much, Rin. I can definitely tell Nitori loves you."

"I-I don't know about that... But thanks anyways." He tried to hide his furious blush and looked away, making Makoto laugh quietly. Makoto was a really good person to talk to, it's just- Why did he have to say such mortifying lovey-dovey things?

Haru had to restrain every fiber of his being from flinging himself on Makoto when he and Rin got back. Instead, Haru went over and gave him a welcoming kiss on the cheek. Makoto chuckled and returned the sentiment, holding Haru close to him. "I missed you." Makoto said softly.

"I did too." Haru said, honestly meaning it.

"What the hell? It wasn't even two hours that we were gone!" Rin rolled his eyes.

"Fucking romantics..." Haru paid no attention to Rin's ranting and held Makoto tighter, possessively, still bitter about being abandoned.

"Welcome back senpai!" Nitori cheered, turning Rin into a blushing, stuttering mess. He stammered a quick "thanks" and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Haru-Chan! We still have a lot to plan and no time to waste!" Nagisa pulled at Haru's wrist which was locked around Makoto's waist, not budging. The raven haired boy sighed, but still didn't attempt to move. "Fine."

They all sat around the table with Nagisa and Rei each holding a clipboard, paper, and pen.

"Okay, Haru-Chan, Mako-Chan, where do you think it should be?"

They looked at each other and Makoto nodded. "Is that really okay?" Haru finally verbalized their silent conversation.

"Of course it is." Makoto smiled like an angel.

Rin groaned. "Mind sharing with us?"

"The beach." Haru said flatly.

"Oooh! Of course Haru-Chan would say that! Which one? Yonaha Maehama? Nishihama? Kondoi?" He asked enthusiastically, offering the most beautiful beaches in all of Japan.

"Actually... We were thinking of the one here. In Iwatobi." Makoto and Haru both braced themselves for Nagisa's disappointment, but were pleasantly surprised.

"Awe! So romantic!" He clasped his hands to his face. Rei murmured something about how that was a 'beautiful choice' and jotted it down on the notepad.

"Now, I assume Makoto's siblings will be taking the roles of flower girl and ring bearer, correct?" Rei questioned.

They both nodded.

"Oh yeah!" Nagisa popped up, remembering something important. "What about the food?"

"Mackerel." Haru blurted out, which came as a shock to no one.

"Why am I not surprised." Rin sneered, obviously losing patience with these people's idiotic antics.

Several hours and pages of notes later, they had the basics of the wedding planned out. Everyone was exhausted from planning all the intricate details. Why were weddings so complicated?

"Haru-Chan, are we going with Mrs. Tachibana and Ran tomorrow to look for that speeecial thing?" The magenta eyed boy said with a wink.

"I guess." Haru said reluctantly. This dress sure was turning out to be a lot of trouble. Couldn't he and Makoto just have a day to themselves?

After Haru and Makoto's guests finally said goodnight and left for the day, Haru flopped down face-first into the bed with a muffled groan. Makoto chuckled and knelt down beside him and ruffled his hair.

"I bet you regret agreeing to marry me now." He said, jokingly, but Haru could tell there was a hint of truth in it. Haru could sense this and proceeded to hit Makoto with a pillow. Makoto giggled and tried to shield his face.

"Don't be stupid, Makoto. Of course I don't, you know that. I'm just tired."

Makoto smiled knowingly and picked Haru up with ease, holding him tightly against his chest and sat them both down on their bed.

"I'm sorry this is getting so stressful Haru." He said softly with guilt.

"Makoto, it's fine. I wanted this, it's not your fault." Okay, maybe this was a white lie, he would have rather done something much simpler, but he really did want to do this if it made everyone happy. Makoto kissed Haru's head and rubbed his back. "Thank you, Haru. So much."

Haru felt his cheeks warm up. "I didn't really do anything..."

Makoto laughed, surely expecting that. "I love you, Haru."

"I love you, Makoto." He hugged the taller boy closer, loathing space between them.

Makoto pulled the cover over both of them and they soon gave way to sleep.

Haru would never regret marrying Makoto, even if the planning was turning out to be more than he bargained for.


	5. Dress

"Good morning, Haru-Chan!" Makoto snuck up behind Haru and wrapped his arms around his waist. Of course Haru was wearing his apron over his swimsuit, which Makoto found adorable, but was still worried that Haru would get cold. Haru kissed Makoto's cheek, still paying attention to the fish he was cooking though.

"G'morning."

"Are you looking for a dress today?"

Haru sighed. He had forgotten about that. "Yeah."

"I guess I can just go plan invites with Rin or something while you do that..."

Haru flinched visibly and detached Makoto from himself. He put the fish on a plate and avoided Makoto's eyes. There was a short silence and Makoto missed Haru in his arms.

"Haru?"

"What is it?" He asked a little too harshly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." He answered too quickly.

Makoto tilted his head to the side in confusion until his face morphed into realization.

"Oh, Haru, don't tell me you're-"

"It's not that!" Haru made a huge mistake. He just confirmed Makoto's suspicions.

"Then how did you know what I was going to say?" There was a long silence. Makoto sighed.

"Haru, you know I love you. No one else. You know that. Don't you believe me?" He touched Haru's face and held his hand.

"... Makoto is too good for me... He could leave me... He could find someone better than me..." His blue eyes glistened.

Makoto was shocked; the insecure Haru was one he did not often experience, but he knew the protocol.

His first instinct was to hold Haru so tight that he couldn't escape. Next step was to sprinkle him with kisses and gentle touches. Then, he had to bring it home with reassurance.

"How is someone as perfect as Haru worried about losing someone who surely doesn't deserve him, Hmm?" Makoto said in between kisses. "Do you really want to know what me and Rin talked about?" Haru didn't reply. "He told me he was in love with Nitori, but he didn't deserve him." Haru's dull blue eyes widened a little. "And do you want to know what I told him?" He finally looked up at him. "I told him that I didn't deserve Haru, but he stayed with me all this time, and I had no idea why." Haru tucked his head into Makoto's shoulder, feeling ashamed.

"That's stupid, Makoto." It sounded ridiculous; to even think that an angel like Makoto didn't deserve him.

"Now you know how I feel." Makoto smiled lightly as a feather.

Could it actually be possible that Makoto saw him as an angel? Haru would never understand that... But perhaps Makoto would never see how perfect he himself was either.

"I love you, Haru. More than anyone. That won't ever change."

Haru was speechless and all he could choke out was "I love you, Mako."

Nagisa, Rei, Mrs. Tachibana, and Ran all stood at Haru's front door. They were all practically jumping with excitement. Haru didn't understand why they were getting all worked up over a glorified piece of material. Makoto told them goodbye, kissed Haru and left to plan invitations with Rin and Nitori. Haru sighed and left with the overly enthusiastic crowd.

Nagisa, Rei, and Ran sat chattering away in the backseats and Haru sat in the passenger with Mrs. Tachibana as the driver.

"Haruka do you know if your parents are coming to the wedding?" Mrs. Tachibana asked politely.

"I don't know... Makoto called them about it... but..." He looked away. "I didn't ask."

Mrs. Tachibana gave a smile mirroring her son's and gently patted Haru's hand.

She understood that Haru had mixed emotions about his parents attending his wedding, so she didn't push any farther.

Haru internally groaned when they pulled up to the store; this place looked high-maintenance and of course Mrs. Tachibana would insist on buying the dress, no matter how expensive. He sighed for the millionth time today and got out of the car.

"Oooh, Haru-Chan! Look at this one!" Nagisa pulled out the most elaborate, flashy, gown in all of history.

Haru shook his head, earning whines from Nagisa.

"Haruka-senpai! I believe I have found a gown that is complimentary to your form and style." Rei presented a medieval gown with long, poofy sleeves.

Haru shook his head, making Rei frantically recheck his calculations.

"Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan! You would look so pretty in this one!" Ran held out a princess ball gown, which would have been fine until Haru checked the price and shook his head.

"Haruka-kun, how's this one?" Mrs. Tachibana showed him a beautiful flowing ball gown with lace accents. It looked perfect for his figure and it wasn't extravagant or huge; Haru was by no means an expert on dresses, but this one seemed pretty perfect to him. Everyone held their breath, waiting for his reply. The raven haired boy nodded slightly and everyone cheered with relief. He swiftly grabbed the dress and tried it on in the changing room. He looked up to examine himself in the mirror and blushed at his reflection because-

Has he always looked this feminine?

The dress made his waist look so petite and his figure so fragile. The flowing bottom of the dress exaggerated his long legs and hips. Haru couldn't get rid of this stupid, happy smile because he couldn't stop thinking how Makoto would react.

Haru hesitantly went out and immediately heard sounds of awe.

Nagisa was hugging Rei and cheering, Rei was saying something about how Mrs. Tachibana had beautiful taste, Mrs. Tachibana was in tears of joy, and Ran sat with her mouth slightly open and her turquoise eyes were wide.

"Oh! I know!" Nagisa hopped up and disappeared into a different part of the store and was back in a few seconds. He reached up to Haru's head and set on him a delicate white flower crown. Mrs. Tachibana was bawling at this point and wrapped her arms around Haru telling him how beautiful he was. Ran, who had been silent this whole time, came up to Haru and hugged his arm.

"I was right." She said with an angelic smile. "Haru-Chan does look like a princess!"

When they returned home, Haru laid the dress on the couch and sat at the counter with Nagisa and Rei, waiting for Makoto to return. Corresponding with his thoughts, the knob at the door twisted open and it was not only Makoto emerged but also a familiar face with red hair and a smaller boy with gray hair. Haru clasped his hands to his face, he knew what surely followed when Rin would see the dress on the couch. How had he been so thoughtless to just leave it out in the open like that?

Upon seeing the white dress on the couch Makoto gasped and covered his eyes. Rin stopped, dumbfounded for a second but then suddenly exploded into roaring laughter. He bent over, clutching his side and tears in the corners of his eyes. Makoto continued to hide his eyes and tried to feel his way to the kitchen. Rin continued his extensive show of amusement. Haru huffed and stared blankly at the wall. Oh well, he guessed they'd put it off as long as they could have. He didn't really care what Rin thought anyways. He was actually kind of worried for the guy, it seemed like he was hyperventilating.

"I'm so sorry Haru! I didn't know-AH!" Makoto tripped over a box. Haru quickly helped him up and led him to a chair. Nagisa and Rei put the dress in a different room so Makoto could see again. Rin's laughing turned into wheezing and he was doubled over.

"That... is fucking... priceless!"

"I bet you wouldn't be laughing if Ai-Chan was wearing that dress!" Nagisa snapped and Rin immediately shut his mouth and Nitori gasped while blushing furiously."N-Nagisa-kun!"

Haru promptly ignored his remark. "Why is he here?"

"We finished the invites so I told them we could come back here and I would let him borrow my new video game... I didn't expect you to come back so soon."

Rin was still recovering from his laughing fit. "Damn, Haru why such a stick up your ass? It's not like I'm plotting to steal him from you. Besides, if I were, he would already be mine." He cocked an eyebrow as if challenging him.

Haru quietly growled and held Makoto possessively, conveying the message, 'he's mine.'

Rin shook his head, laughing once again. "You're so easy to mess with Haru. You know he would never leave you, right?"

This comforted Haru a little and he loosened his grip.

"I know."


	6. Stress

"So who all did you invite?" Haru asked casually.

"Oh, you know, the main ones, our families, friends, Sousuke, Gou," He mumbled a name. "Momo, Seijuro-"

"Wait. Who was that third one?"

"Hm? Oh um, I-I don't know..." Makoto was looking down to avoid Haru's eyes boring into him.

"Makoto. Tell me."

Makoto looked up sheepishly. "Kisumi."

Haru screamed internally. Kisumi?! His arch nemesis since middle school? That dumb candy floss haired bimbo always flirting with Makoto? At his wedding? Haru couldn't find words to express his rage.

Makoto could see the fire in his eyes and petted his hair to calm him down.

"Haru, Haru, please, I know but-"

"Do whatever you want." Haru tried to leave but Makoto followed him.

"Haru, I know you don't like him but-"

"I despise him."

"I know Haru, but he'll find out if we didn't invite him-"

"So?"

"Well he's my friend Haru-"

"Your friend who hates me and is waiting for his chance to take you away."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Haru, I don't think he's that type."

"I already told you, I don't care, let him come! In fact, why don't you just go fuck him!"

Makoto recoiled as if he'd been slapped. "Haru..." He said with kicked puppy eyes.

Haru turned around and headed towards the bathroom. He needed to take an extra long bath.

Haru contemplated staying in the bathtub all night. He didn't want to face Makoto after what he said to him... but he knew he needed to apologize. He wasn't the happiest of campers that Kisumi was coming to their wedding, but Makoto didn't deserve to be snapped at like that. Haru felt so awful and he knew that this was probably a result of all the stress he's been under recently. Not only that, a long-term fear of being abandoned that had finally blown up. He reluctantly got out and dressed and dragged his feet to the bedroom. To his shock, the bed was empty. He rushed down the hall to the living room and was relieved to see Makoto's tall figure scrunched up on the couch. Of course Makoto would be the gentleman and take the couch. Haru went to him and wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck. The olive haired boy stirred and rubbed his eye.

"H-Haru?"

"I'm sorry Makoto."

Makoto sat up straight and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"No, no, Haru, I'm sorry. You're much more important than Kisumi, so if it makes Haru happy, Kisumi won't be there."

"Makoto, no... You should let him come. He's your friend. I was just stressed out over this whole thing and took it out on you."

"No Haru, it's really okay,-"

"Makoto. You were right, it would be rude if we didn't. Let him come."

Makoto sighed and kissed Haru's neck.

"Haru, there is no one in the entire world that could steal me away from you. I swear I won't leave until you tell me to go away."

The raven haired boy was slowly losing consciousness against Makoto's warmth.

"I'm so scared, Makoto..." Haru broke off. "Of losing you... Everyone's left me... I need you!"

Makoto soothed him with gentle strokes in his hair and nose kisses.

"Haruka... you're an actual angel... leaving you would be like leaving the ocean

for a glass of water. You don't understand... I need you so much more than you need me."

"That's not true-" Haru started.

"Okay, okay, let's not start that debate tonight." He said with a small chuckle.

"I love you, Haru."

"I love you, Makoto."

Makoto swiftly picked Haru up and took him to the bedroom and they both fell asleep almost instantly.

No one slept on the couch that night.

Haru woke up and got ready to be bombarded by visitors again. He started to cook mackerel while dreading the planning that was still before them; It seemed like it never ended. Makoto followed soon after and wrapped his arms around Haru from behind, just like he always did. Haru leaned into the embrace and kissed Makoto's cheek.

"Good morning, Haru-Chan!"

"Drop the -Chan."

Makoto laughed.

Haru continued. "What are we doing today?"

"Whatever Haru wants." Makoto tilted his head to the side and flashed an angelic smile.

"But-"

"Not today. This is our vacation. The wedding is months away." Makoto held Haru's hands.

Haru sighed with relief. That really sounded good. Finally, just alone with Makoto.

They decided on the aquarium.(They always loved it as kids.) Makoto and Haru slowly felt their stress disintegrating just by being with each other, just focusing on something other than wedding planning.


	7. Parents

Makoto and Haru had planned their wedding for during spring break. After months and months of rigorous planning, it was finally thoroughly thought out. They were back in Iwatobi, wrapping up various odds and ends before the big day approaching. Haru and Makoto sat at the kitchen counter when suddenly Makoto's phone lit up. He clicked the answer button and held it to his ear.

"Hello? Oh, hello Mrs. Nanase!" Haru was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at him.

Makoto chuckled. "Everything's going good, the wedding is mostly together... Oh, you need to talk to Haru?" Haru shook his head and Makoto gave him a pleading look. The raven haired boy reluctantly took the phone.

"Hello, Haruka?" His mother's calm voice asked.

"H-Hello." Why was his voice shaking? It was just his mother. But then again, he hadn't talked to her in probably a year or so. Makoto noticed and held his hand.

"How are you?"

"Fine." He felt as if he were talking to a stranger.

"That's good to hear..." There was a long silence. "I'm terribly sorry dear, but..." She paused and Haru felt a lump in his throat. What was she sorry about? For leaving him? For never visiting? For being an irresponsible mother?

"Your father and I's company is finally starting to take off... We've hardly had any free time lately, we're so busy..." The realization of where this was going struck Haru square in the chest and constricted his lungs.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka, but we can't come to your wedding."

Haru felt his hand shaking as he clicked the end call button. He had heard enough. He got up and proceeded to open the front door, he needed to get out and jog or something, anything to take his mind off of whatever this strange feeling that he had right now was.

"Haru?" Makoto followed him and grabbed his wrist.

"I need to go jog." He didn't recognize his voice; It sounded broken. Makoto's emerald eyes widened and he touched Haru's face.

"Haru... You're crying." He said with such sympathy.

Haru touched his own face in disbelief. When had those fallen? He didn't even notice. He quickly wiped his eyes, but it seemed to do no good to stop the flow of tears. The more important question was why was he even crying? He had convinced himself time and time again that he didn't care about his parents. He didn't care if they cared about him or not. He didn't care that they abandoned him. He didn't care if he never saw them again. Then why was he so affected by them not coming to his wedding? It made no sense, but he couldn't make this feeling go away.

Makoto had no idea what was going on, but he wasted no time to wrap his arms around Haru. The smaller boy nuzzled into Makoto's neck and cried even more, even though neither of them knew why. The olive haired boy kissed Haru's head and whispered soothing things.

"It's okay, Haru, It's okay. I love you. I'm here. It's okay." He chanted.

"Mako." Haru choked out.

"Hm? What is it sweetheart?"

"They're - they're not... coming."

Makoto was confused for a split second until he understood what Haru meant. He squeezed Haru even tighter and rubbed his back.

"Oh, Haru. I'm so, so sorry."

Why wasn't Makoto confused like he was? It seemed like Makoto knew something he didn't. Haru couldn't understand why his parents not coming was such a big deal and he definitely didn't understand why he was crying about it.

"B-but, I don't get it, Makoto... I thought I didn't care..."

Makoto cradled Haru's head against his chest.

"Haru, they're your parents. Of course you'd care. I'm so sorry, Haru."

Could that actually be true? He'd been lying to himself this whole time, of course Makoto would understand. He actually did care about his parents and he couldn't help it; this is just the first time he'd actually come to terms with it. He wanted them to care about him. He wanted them to see him get married. What bothered him most is that he couldn't stop this feeling. He desperately wanted to just forget about it, but there it was, constantly lurking in the back of his mind.

"Ne, Haru, maybe you should get some sleep, hm?"

Haru nodded weakly. That sounded really good; he hadn't realized how tired he was until Makoto said it. Maybe sleep would take away this venomous feeling.

He snuggled up against Makoto's chest and hugged his waist. The taller boy petted his hair and hummed soothingly.

"Makoto. T-thank you. For being here. You understand me. I love you." Haru tried to piece together all his thoughts into a comprehensible sentence, but Makoto's warmth was intoxicating. Haru felt Makoto's heartbeat speed up at these words.

"No, Haru. Thank you. I love you." Makoto kissed the top of his head and Haru finally let rest take him away, hoping Makoto's gentle touches would elicit this foreign feeling.

"Oh, Haruka! I'm so sorry." Mrs. Tachibana was at their house in a heartbeat when she found out what happened. She hugged Haru so tightly he could barely breathe.

"It's okay, really." He said awkwardly, still not sure if that statement was true.

She was obviously not buying it; Now Haru understood where Makoto got his intuition from. Makoto walked in on cue and kissed Haru's cheek. The raven haired boy just felt so loved he didn't even know how to handle it.

"I brought some food for you boys." She set down a basket of assorted goods on the counter. They both thanked her and she gave them each a hug and was soon on her way. Haru soon noticed that it was filled with all sorts of mackerel foods; Makoto's mother was an actual angel.

"Haru... W-we can reschedule... This must be so hard on you, I can't imagine-"

"No."

"Really, Haru, it's okay-"

"No. They don't care about and me and they never will. Life goes on." He had to look away from Makoto; the words were just too painful.

Makoto enveloped him in a giant embrace. "I'm sorry, Haru, I'm so, so, sorry. You don't deserve this." Haru was growing weary of everyone apologizing. It wasn't even their fault. That is like Makoto, though, he supposed: apologizing for someone else's wrong.

"Don't apologize... You didn't do anything..."

"I just wish I could take the pain away from Haru." He touched Haru's face softly.

He was apologizing because he couldn't do something that wasn't even humanly possible.

"You can... I wouldn't want to be with anyone else right now. Makoto takes my pain away." He rested his head against Makoto's collar bone.


	8. Down to the Wire

"Hmm... And that one needs to go over there... No, a little to the right." Nagisa directed Rei, who was moving chairs to Nagisa's liking. Haru sat on the shore, letting Nagisa do whatever he wanted. It was one day away from the wedding. Haru watched the waves gently crash against the sand as the afternoon sun reflected on the ocean. It was so beautiful here; he wondered why more people didn't know about Iwatobi. Sure it was small and it was exactly the most exciting town and there wasn't much to do, but it was kind of cute, he supposed, if people were into that kind of sentimental stuff.

"Haru?"

The familiar gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head slightly to see Makoto offering him a blue popsicle. He took it mumbling a 'thanks'. Makoto sat down beside him and sighed. Haru looked at him questioningly.

"Are you nervous?" Haru guessed.

Makoto looked away shamefully. "A little." His green eyes suddenly lit up again. "But not as excited as I am to be with Haru forever."

"Then why are you nervous?" Haru supposed that before-wedding-jitters were normal, but he just honestly didn't understand it.

The taller boy shrugged. "I don't know. I'll probably trip."

Haru blew air out of his nose (that's usually the closest he ever comes to laughing) He had to smile at that; It did sound like Makoto to face plant at his own wedding.

"I'll catch you." He rested his head on Makoto's shoulder. The olive haired boy chuckled and put his arm around Haru.

"Good thing I have Haru-Chan to protect me." The smaller boy smiled. He liked the sound of that. He paused when he saw that Makoto still looked troubled about something.

"Is something else bothering you?"

Makoto hugged his knees to his chest and stared down at the sand. "H-Haru... Are... are you sure... you want to ... be with me... forever?" He asked in a small voice.

What kind of stupid question was that? He didn't even have to think about it. A future without Makoto was unfathomable, and frankly, pointless.

"Makoto." He took his hand. "Why can't you just see how perfect you are?" He echoed his thoughts. Surely, Makoto had to know. It seemed to Haru that Makoto attracted people everywhere he went. He saw every wandering eye stare towards him, heard every lovestruck comment, and noticed every crowd that gathered around him; but apparently Makoto didn't. Was he that oblivious?

Makoto snorted a little bit. "I'm definitely not-"

"I'm serious. There's no one else but Makoto." Haru's sapphire eyes were bright with honesty.

The olive haired boy's mouth opened a little and his green eyes widened; he could tell Haru was being truthful.

"If you say so." Makoto said with a soft smile, but the truth is he would never believe that he was perfect.

"Yeah, yeah, alright love birds, Nagisa needs you two to help decide where the flowers should go." Rin commanded, interrupting the mood.

After the sun set, their work was finally over. All that was left was to try to make it through this wedding alive.

But for Haru that seemed like a giant obstacle.


	9. Wedding

Haru's palms were sweating and his heart was pounding in his ear drums. Just yesterday he had been fine and decided that before-wedding-jitters were silly. But right now as he stood in front of the mirror in his wedding dress he felt more jittery than ever.

"Awe! Haru-Chan is so pretty!" Nagisa put his hands on his cheeks to emphasize.

The shorter blonde then proceeded to take several cosmetic products out of a bag. "Look this way." Nagisa held Haru's face in place and applied a powder with a tickling brush. Haru coughed as the powder filled the air.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Just touching up a little..."

"N-Nagisa! Don't make me look like a clown!" Haru argued and tried to get out of Nagisa's grasp, but the feisty blonde was determined.

"Don't struggle, you'll make me mess up! And I know what I'm doing Haru-Chan, My sisters used to put makeup on me." His face was twisted in concentration as he put on mascara.

"Then you of all people should understand! I'm not a girl!" Nagisa finally ended his assault and stood back to admire his masterpiece.

"Haru-Chan..." Nagisa said, awestruck. He stuck out a mirror for Haru to see himself.

Haru was afraid to look. He blinked in disbelief at his reflection. His face looked so... smooth... and his eyes so... wide and a deep shade of blue. His eyelashes were so long and his lips so soft and pink, matching the blush creeping down his cheeks. He really did look like a living porcelain doll.

"See, that wasn't so bad!"

Haru blinked again, the new sensation on his face was weird and he grimaced at Nagisa.

Why couldn't they have just signed a few papers and been over with this?!

Makoto's heart was racing as he paced back and forth, sweating buckets and nausea plundering him in the gut. Rin couldn't bear to watch anymore.

"Makoto! Calm the fuck down!" He grabbed the taller boy's shoulder to stop his pacing. Makoto flinched as if he had been interrupted from a trance.

"S-sorry." He chuckled nervously.

"Everything will be fine, okay? You've got nothing to worry about." Makoto wished that were true.

"Y-yeah. Y-you're right. I'll go wash up." He stood in front of the mirror and hopelessly tried to comb his hair down, but his hair had always been contrary. He tried everything: water, gel, and straightening, but it was insistent on sticking up in random places. He sighed and splashed water on his face.

'What if Haru changes his mind?!'

"Haruka?" A soft voice called from behind him. It sounded calm and familiar.

'It couldn't be.' He internally scolded himself for even thinking it could be who he thought. He slowly turned around to face the unknown visitor and he immediately gasped quietly.

His parents.

He so badly wanted to yell at them and tell them to get lost. He wanted to tell them how much they hurt him and that they didn't even care about him.

But at the same time, he didn't.

He just froze, not even able to form coherent words.

His mother had tears in her eyes and she hugged her son. "I'm so sorry, Haruka. Please forgive us. We didn't know how much this meant to you. You're much more important than the company." Haru stayed as still as a statue as his sobbing mother clung to him. He was almost sure Makoto had something to do with this.

"We love you." His father nodded to confirm. Haru wasn't exactly sure what he felt in that moment. It was hard to believe; they never called, they never made any attempt to visit him, they weren't exactly supportive of his choice to swim professionally, but above all, he felt abandoned.

"I understand if you don't want us here... I just needed to see you..." She sniffed. "You're so beautiful."

Haru sighed. All of his bitter feelings could wait, he supposed. He wrapped his arms around his mother and still said nothing.

He would forgive them for now. This was his wedding day.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted them there.

It was almost time. Butterflies swarmed in Haru's stomach. The idea of wearing a dress hadn't bothered him for all the months he had to think about it, but now, about to face this giant crowd gathered to see their wedding, he suddenly felt extremely shy. Rin walked into the room while Nagisa was adjusting his white flower crown.

"You almost ready-" He froze and his jaw dropped. "Well I'll be damned."

Haru turned away, his shark toothed friend was not helping his nerves.

"Shut up." He muttered.

Rin snickered and decided to leave it at that. "Well, ready?"

"Not really."

"Great. Then it's time to go."

Haru sighed and begrudgingly walked out onto the beach with Rin and Nagisa.

"Knock em' dead." Rin winked and walked out to the rest of the guests.

"Good luck Haru-Chan!" Nagisa winked as well and followed Rin.

Ran and Ren first walked down the aisle. Ran wore a baby blue dress and tossed soft pink rose petals down the path. Ren donned a tuxedo and an emerald green tie and carried the pillow that held their rings. Near the shore, there stood Makoto. Although it was obvious he was anxious, he was absolutely flawless; an angel, looking dapper as ever in a suit matching his younger brother's. Haru felt horribly unworthy in his presence. Haru gulped when Ran and Ren reached the front. Now it was his turn.

For Haru, being nervous was a completely foreign feeling until now.

Even swimming a race in front of hundreds was nothing compared to this.

Everyone stood up and turned, waiting for him.

Haru took a deep breath and started to put one foot after the other.

He only kept his eyes on Makoto. As soon as the olive haired boy caught sight of him, his green eyes sparkled and his mouth gaped. As he walked through the path decorated with rose petals, he heard sounds of awe. He just couldn't handle Makoto's gaze, that was so filled with adoration and immeasurable love. When he finally reached his him, Makoto entwined their fingers.

"Haruka... You're... so beautiful." He said gently, in complete wonder. Makoto's emerald eyes sparkled intensely and he struggled to find words.

"Mako..." Haru blinked rapidly.

Haru finally worked up the courage to face the crowd gathered before them. He saw his and Makoto's families crying in joy and all their friends were swooning. (He spotted a certain pink candy floss haired demon in the back, but decided to pay him no mind.) Rin and Nitori's interlocked hands caught his eye and he smiled towards them.

Rin blushed furiously and looked away, even though he was smiling too.

Makoto's father took the role of the officiant. After they both said the 'I do's' and Makoto placed the beautiful ring on Haru's hand and a matching band for himself. Now it was time for the vows.

Makoto's soft green eyes met Haru's.

"I, Makoto Tachibana, take you, Haruka Nanase, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Haru was left speechless. This was actually happening. Makoto spoke his vows so perfectly; it's like he practiced! Actually, knowing Makoto, he probably did.

"I-I, Haruka Nanase, take you, Makoto Tachibana, t-to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish," Haru swallowed, his voice was shaking. "From this day forward until death do us part."

Makoto took Haru's face into his hands and their lips collided. He wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist. They immediately heard a roar of cheering from the crowd. "I love you." Makoto whispered when they finally broke apart. Out of all things, these were the words that made Haru tear up. It shouldn't have affected him so much, Makoto said it daily after all, but it was different this time. This time it really hit him that he meant forever. "I love you." Haru replied. Makoto held Haru's hand as they walked down the aisle together.

There was a table of food Nagisa prepared on the table for everyone and beautifully decorated cake, but something else occupied Haru's mind.

"You can't be serious!" Makoto chuckled as Haru tossed the wedding dress and bouquet aside to reveal his purple and black swimsuit underneath. No one noticed that Nagisa caught the thrown bouquet. He decided it would be his little secret. ('Rei-Chan and I's wedding is next!' He internally squealed.) Haru pulled Makoto along with him to the water despite his protests. The water just seemed to melt away all their anxiousness of the day.

"Looks like Haru-Chan is with his two favorite things: Makoto and water." Nagisa giggled.

"I honestly don't understand him." Rin pinched the bridge of his nose.

After much coercing to get Haru out of the water, they finally had to say goodbye to everyone to leave for their honeymoon on a small nearby island.

"Thank you guys so much for the help." Makoto thanked their friends kindly.

"No, no, it was nothing, Mako-Chan! You two have fun!" Nagisa raised his eyebrows suggestively making Haru and Makoto blush in unison.

"E-Eh! Nagisa-kun!" Rei stuttered.

"Uhm... Makoto t-thanks for the advice..." Rin said quietly, Nitori hugging his waist.

Makoto chuckled warmly. "It was nothing... Anyways, we'd better get going."

They waved to everyone as they set out to leave.

"Ready, Haru-Chan?"

He nodded a little too eagerly making Makoto laugh. He didn't even mind the

-Chan. He just wanted to be alone with his precious Makoto.

And although he hated to admit it, he was happy they had a real wedding.


End file.
